Hair drying typically requires the use of one or both hands: at least one hand to hold a portable hair dryer with an electrical cord plugged into a wall outlet; and possibly the other hand to concurrently manipulate the position of the electrical cord during the drying process. This requirement makes it particularly difficult for women to perform other essential tasks concurrently with hair drying, for instance, styling the hair may take both hands to carry out.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of the known art and the problems that remain unsolved.